With the present emphasis on lessening air pollution caused by the operation of combustion engines, various different forms of afterburners have been designed to assist in the complete combustion of all of the unburned fuel exhausted from combustion engines. However, most afterburners which operate with reasonable efficiency are expensive to produce and quite cumbersome. In addition, some forms of afterburners function as catalytic converters and their efficiency to so function is substantially reduced, or terminated, in the event the associated combustion engine burns more than a minimal amount of leaded fuel. Accordingly, a need exists for a compact inexpensive and operationally reliable afterburner.
Various forms of afterburners and other devices for treating the exhaust gases of combustion engines to lessen the pollutants therein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,981,057, 3,042,499, 3,722,221, 3,805,523, 3,837,814, 3,924,407, 3,957,446 and 3,982,397.